nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Smith
Bobby Smith is a Sergeant of the BCSO. He is roleplayed by ImmortalHD. Description Badge #309, Bobby Smith is a Sergeant of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office and is a certified Field Training Officer (FTO). Bobby Smith is one of many gay police officers in the city of Los Santos and is desired by a multitude of people, both male and female despite them knowing he is married to the Chief of Police [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. Bobby Smith constantly refers to himself as "heroic" in his police reports. He is well known for his spelling mistakes and has been told by his superiors to be more careful when typing up reports. Background Information Hailing from Dallas, Texas, Bobby originally wanted to be a footballer but his career dreams were cut short due to an incident during the 4th quarter. Bobby was about to throw the game-winning touchdown against the Jersey City Jaguars when out of nowhere his running-back ran the reverse play of what they had practiced earlier and stepped on his ankle, injuring Bobby and ending his scholarship goals. Bobby Smith then pursued a career in law enforcement following his twin-sister Matilda's death, at age 15, in a drive-by shooting gone wrong by a gang in Southern Dallas and was part of the Texas Police Department for 10 years to investigate and attempt to apprehend the perpetrator. Bobby claims he was the "top officer" in Texas because of how "good" he was. This is either an exaggeration of his fame or an accurate representation of how terrible the Texas Police Department is, as Bobby Smith is far behind the average caliber the Los Santos Police Department presents. Bobby Smith then moved to Los Santos as a result of his failure to find his sister's killers and wears her old skull earring on his left ear in her memory. Bobby wishes to go back to Dallas to investigate Matilda's murder later in the future. Blaine County Sheriff's Office Bobby Smith is a Sergeant of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office (BCSO). Famed for crashing their vehicles, Bobby Smith is no exception, managing to crash his police cruiser multiple times per shift in a spectacular manner every time. Bobby Smith is a Sergeant who will stop at nothing to catch the bad guy when he feels like it. An example of this includes jumping off a highway bridge to chase [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']]. Bobby Smith is a police officer to be reckoned with if he is feeling competitive, but if you catch him in his lazy mood, he will most likely let you go as he doesn't want to do any paperwork. Bobby, being an FTO, can train recruits for either department and is personally responsible for the future of police work in Los Santos (God save them all). He also recently received his SWAT Certification, solidifying a place as the slowest PD member to complete the endurance course. Relationships Vladimir Raven Bobby's Husband. Bobby has often mentioned how he and Raven have kinky sex, as Raven apparently imports many sex toys from China. Some traits Bobby especially loves about Raven is his aggression, positivity, and his large penis. These traits were enough to win him over, as the two were recently engaged. Raven, with the help of [[Kareem Lyon|'Kareem Lyon']], kidnapped Bobby and transported him to the swamp under the guise of sacrificing him to a swamp monster. But it was all an elaborate plot for Raven to pop the question. And with such an amazing proposal, Bobby had no choice but to say yes. They had their wedding on the 25th of August, 2019. Kael Soze One of Bobby's more frequent ride-along partners. The two of them have often discussed very strange topics, ranging from food sex to mushrooms growing from the ejaculate. Bobby and Raven offered to do a threesome with him, but because Soze has a pea brain, he misinterpreted it as a ploy to get him to do paperwork. Recently, Bobby and Soze had a heart-to-heart, and Bobby realized that Soze's advances towards him and everything that breathes were not because he was desperate, but rather, because he believes everyone should be harassed equally. After AJ Hunter forgot to attend Bobby's wedding, Soze was asked to be his last minute replacement as one of Bobby's groomsmen. Olivia Copper Copper is Bobby's best friend and used to be one of Bobby's more predominant FTOs. She constantly feared for her safety whenever Bobby was behind the wheel, though she was the one to eventually clear him on pursuits, allowing him to do solo patrol. She has also accused Bobby of eating paint chips. More recently, she's been his main partner, and the two of them are known as "Bopper". The duo's also formed a blood pact together. Copper's ultimate goal is to return to the SASP and to forcefully promote Bobby into the Assistant Chief position. Copper was the Best Ma'am for Bobby's wedding, and gave a heartfelt speech. Emma Dupont Although the pair do not get to meet often due to their conflicting work schedule, Bobby and Dupont consider each other to be close friends. Bobby credits Dupont for teaching him much of the skills he utilizes today, as she was one of the two FTOs that he spent most of his cadet phase with. He also credits her for his vast improvement as a driver, since she would constantly insult his driving during and after their training sessions. Mia Mersion Mia and Bobby went on a date once, except Bobby didn't understand it was a date and Mia didn't know Bobby was gay. It was really awkward until Bobby admitted to seeing Raven, and then the two hit it off great. They spent the rest of the day buying a truck, and Bobby "trained" Mia as a police cadet. Jerry Perkins Another one of Bobby's more frequent partners, because Perkins will always demand it. They didn't really begin to hang out until they became Deputies. Bobby often makes fun of Perkins with just about everything he does, from the clothes he wears to his awful driving ability. Over time, their relationship became a friendship, and now Bobby considers Perkins to be one of his closest friends. Perkins was one of Bobby's groomsmen. Michael Dias Bobby and Dias graduated from the same academy class. Ever since the academy, the two have had a rivalry over who the better police officer is. Dias was the first among the class to be cleared for solo patrol as a cadet, a fact that he took pleasure in mocking Bobby for. However, Bobby was the first in his class to be promoted from a cadet. Ever since then, Bobby has always been one step ahead of Dias in terms of rank. Griselda "Zelda" Harth After getting hit off her bike during a traffic stop by Bobby's police vehicle, Zelda developed a hatred for Smith. This hatred for Bobby would eventually grow to the point where she vowed to have him killed. However, weeks later after speaking with Bobby over the phone about his wedding, Zelda somehow convinced Bobby to be her father. Later that day, Bobby invited Zelda to the house he planned to buy with Raven, where after an incident involving clowns, robbery, and multiple stabbings, the couple decided to adopt Zelda as their daughter. Quotes "10-50.... Ocean King Baby!" "Yeah, alright" "I'm gay" "Stop doing that" "Don't." "My sister was killed in an accidental drive-by shooting gone wrong in South Dallas." "I don't- I don't hate hand-jobs..." "Uh, Winner perspective." "Objection! Leading." "Is it true..? Do I really give boring hand-jobs..?" "That's not fair!" "Yeah alright" "My boyfriend's a detective." "My fiance's a detective." "Yea yea yea..." "My fiance is the Chief of Police" "Is this detective work?" "Stop." Notes * Officer Copper suggests Bobby gives boring handjobs. * Very stubborn, will mostly likely pout when offended. * He is a power bottom. * Has great accuracy with firearms. This is due to the fact that Bobby is secretly a Global Elite in CSGO. * While still a cadet, Bobby was one of the officers involved in the arrest of The Gnome, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab']]. * Has yet to lose a Trial by Combat against [[Kray-Tor Skullfondler|'Kray-Tor Skullfondler']]. * Bobby has shown to be very competent in his detective skills, such as making detailed reports, noting down statements, clues, and possible suspects. This was best seen during the [[Hedi Saurus|'Hedi Saurus']] kidnapping. * He does not want to become a detective, despite being shown to be good at it and pointed out by his friends and work colleagues. Bobby claims it is not "detective work" since he sees it as basic police work and finds it boring. * Bobby wants to become a Trooper in the future. * He tries to avoid writing down reports like Trooper [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] if he can. * During PD's restructure, Bobby was still a cadet at the time he was promoted to Deputy straight away, meaning he did not do his Final Evaluation unlike the rest of his class from Academy. * His favorite color is green. * Bobby's bridesmaids for his wedding were Soze, [[Jerry Perkins|'Perkins']], and Copper was named "Best Ma'am". Hunter was supposed to be one as well, but was unable to attend. Bobby Moments Bobby meets Raven Bobby gets promoted to Deputy Raven proposes to Bobby Bobby meets Zelda Bobby calls a timeout Bobby gets promoted to Sergeant Zelda gets adopted Bobby goes into ICU Bobby and Raven get married Copper's Best Ma'am speech Gallery bob.png bobby.png off duty bob.PNG paint.png|Bobby & Raven's family wedding photo. (credit to: The Daily Los Santos discord.) Category:Male Category:Police